Blue Reinwald
Blue Reinwald is the present day ruler of the kingdom of Ascad and the patriarch of House Reinwald. As of yet he has not made an appearance on the Hales in person. History Pre-Ascad & The Coup of the old Empire Blue was born to a family of merchants on a continent far to the west from Ascad. As he grew, he spent time with and learned how to earn his living from his father, as his mother was mostly bedridden due to an illness. Some time around reaching adulthood his mother died of the illness and his father went missing on an expedition to the eastern uncharted waters. Blue would learn swordplay from a mercenary staying in his hometown and eventually decided he'd brave the same uncharted waters that took his father. He sold or gave away most of the possessions of his family and used the gold to get himself a ship, supplies and a ragtag crew of volunteers, sellswords and a stowaway. It is unclear how many days they were on uncharted waters before anchoring somewhere on the western coast of Ascad. Blue and his crew would soon be hired by the local resistance forces planning a coup on their current, tyrannical ruler, emperor Lukas Grant. The crew turned out to be an invaluable aid to the resistance and he soon became one of the commanding figures of the army beside crown prince Cyrus Grant. The Reforming Blue's reign is one of constant controversy. One of his first acts was reforming the empire into something closer to a republic. The land was split into dukedoms, most of which were appointed one of Blue's former crew members to rule. Only Garla and Solwatch would see nobility of the old Ascad in charge. This caused something of an uproar amongst the remaining noble houses, though the new dukes had the people on their side after their efforts during the emperor's de-throning. The only exception was Blue's new partner, queen Heredith, who most, including himself, saw unfit for her position due to her crude and rather violent nature. It didn't take long for news to reach the people that a son was born to the royal family and the people celebrated the heir that would take Blue's place eventually. However, once the young prince grew up, he refused the position, stating he does not want to take the mantle of a ruler. Around the same time, away from the public's eye, a second son was born to the king, the result of a secret affair with one of his retainers. His existence, however, was kept hidden from the public and he was for the most part confined to the royal palace in the capital, until one night in his adult years, the young prince ran from home. Some time after, Blue would receive word of the continent of Hales, about his sons endeavors there and an unexpected rise into power. It was then that Blue decided to speak out to the public about his bastard child and how he believed that Azur would make a better successor to him than Navy. The news were somewhat shocking to the public, though many quickly agreed they'd rather have the bastard prince as their next ruler. Refugees On many occasions, Blue found nobility from other nearby kingdoms seeking refuge in his for various reasons. Among the first were the Ashhardts, driven from their homeland and believing they were pursued by assassins. Blue took them in and eventually the family rose to take charge of the dukedom of Lyonhall. Some time after, Blue was given the tragic news that his son had died on the Hales, killed by a mercenary faction known as the Rising Sun. Remnants of house Ridgwell, as well as the wife of his son, Victoria, arrived shortly after in Ascad, both of which Blue welcomed to stay in the royal palace. The people mourned for days over the young prince's death. Some of the members of the knightly orders of Ascad wished to honour the young lord's memory by establishing a wandering order of knights to roam Ascad and offering aid to those in need, named the Silver Brigade after what prince Azur had once called his retainers. Victoria eventually would give birth to a grandson to the king, named Perceval after Azur's wishes. Involvement in the Hales' Politics Since the late lord Azur's days, Blue has had his eyes set on the Hales, hoping that one day he could set off his ambitious plans in motion and claim back his son's seat of power for Ascad and bring those responsible for his death to justice. He once had this opportunity after the nearby kingdom of Lauchette invited them into what was later known as the war of weak kings, where Ascad's soldiers aided Lauchette in taking Aedwin from its present ruler, Vince Simmons, and later fought to aid the Old Brotherhood of Hallengard to claim their rightful rule in the north. Ascad was granted the opportunity to choose a Warden to essentially rule over the now annexed Aedwin and duke Siegnoir Rosengram was elected to this role. At first everything seemed to be in order, though the duke found Lauchette's support to their new territory extremely lackluster. Displeased, he would eventually hand over the kingdom back to the Hales and returned to Ascad, much to the dismay of both Lauchette and king Reinwald. However, after telling his story to the council of dukes, Blue Reinwald would publicly criticize Lauchette, severely damaging their relations and ending most of their arrangements and deals. What followed was a brief conflict with some of the wealthy ascadian families who supported Lauchette, though they were quickly chased out into the wilderness of northern Ascad. Despite the setback both with their foothold on the Hales and their relations with one of the more powerful factions outside of their continent, Blue wasn't going to give up on Aedwin quite yet. A constant stream of information was relayed inbetween him and his former enemy Vince Simmons with a treaty between Aedwin and Ascad being the main point of interest. Personality Many describe Blue as an intimidating, stoic and self-controlled figure of few expressions who leads by example. Some say he has even grown to be a very cold individual ever since most of his family either passed away or simply grew distant of him. There is also a more relaxed and casual, even occasionally flamboyant and sassy side to him only those closest to him see away from the official crown affairs. With Ascad's best interests in mind, Blue always takes his time to consider important matters and decisions, though this is known to lead to certain sessions and discussions of the royal council to last far longer than they should and even longer before the current council was even formed. As his family roots always were close to water and the sea, their presence is something that brings ease to his mind and he often goes on walks alone to lake Aston outside the capital. He also is known to be a skilled cook among other things. Death has always been a sacred thing to him and disrespecting the dead is one sure way to anger him. Whether it be friend or enemy, Blue will always demand respect towards them, as was when lord Lorens of Lauchette died, Blue held a short speech to his council honoring the late king. Category:Characters